


Infidelity

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Female Dean, Gangbang, Public Sex, Unhappy Ending, Unsafe Sex, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: A senior in college, Castiel is in a relationship with Meg. One night when he ends up at a party by himself, he finds the beautiful Deanna having sex with multiple people. Slightly drunk he ends up being one of them. Thinking he'll never see her again, he decides to push his guilt at cheating out of his mind. However he does see her again and quickly becomes obsessed.





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> So Merry Christmas! One would think I'd be posting happy, fluffy fics, but nope. To be fair I started this last week and was intending on posting it then. It's not a happy ending.

Castiel groaned as a soft warmth enveloped him. Breasts pressed against his chest as the woman on him wrapped her legs around his waist. His girlfriend began bouncing up and down, shockwaves of pleasure radiating through them both. The senior in college finally couldn't take it anymore and flipped them so he was driving into her relentlessly, mind focused on finding his impending orgasm.   
Almost there, fuck, fuck "Fuck!" the word spilled from his lips as Castiel came. He pulled out, the last few drops of semen dripping onto the woman's legs and sheets.   
He laid on his back as his heart slowed down.   
"Crap!" Meg sat up, hair mussed. Castiel smiled at the very clear "I was just fucked hard by my boyfriend look," she had. "I'm late for class." She scrambled out of bed, looking around for her clothes. Cas let his blue eyes drift over her naked body, lust coming over him again. He sighed as he glanced down at his spent dick. He wanted nothing more than to fuck his girlfriend again. He knew he'd have to wait for tonight though. They both had classes all day. But tonight at the party one of the frats was hosting, he'd find an empty room or closet and take her again. And again. And again. "I'll see you tonight Clarence," Meg kissed him on the forehead, unaware of the thoughts in his head.   
"Yea, tonight," he murmured watching her leave, hungrily. 

"Where are you?" Cas asked, his phone pressed to his ear. He had his hand over his other ear, trying to hear his girlfriend over the loud music. He should have texted, but was too impatient. His dick twitched under his pants. He frowned when he heard his girlfriend make a comment about work, and seeing him the next day.   
"Enjoy the party," Meg said before hanging up. He frowned as he discreetly palmed himself. He headed toward alcohol. 

Several drinks later he found himself wandering the house. His feet found the stairs and he went up them. Cheers and catcalls met his ears and he followed them to the end of the hall. He made his way to the back of the crowd of college students, most of them male. He stretched up to try and see over the overexcited drunk males.   
"Oh," he said.

There was a naked female on the bed. She had her legs spread as one of the frat brothers fucked into her, and her head was bent back so she could give a blow job to another one. She was the most beautiful woman Castiel had ever seen. Dirty blonde hair spilled down over her chest, and her body was like something out of Playboy. Curves in all the right places. Castiel was immediately hard staring at her.   
"Fuck her harder," one of the men standing near Cas shouted out. The frat brother sped up, the bed squeaking with each thrust. The one at her mouth groaned and pulled out, come dripping out of the corners of her mouth. Almost immediately she began letting out moans.   
"Yes, yes," she cried out. The brother screwing her grunted and pulled out. Come dripped from her as she lay on the bed. A couple of other men moved toward her, each pulling out their dicks.   
The more men that used her, the harder Castiel became. She moaned and writhed with each cock that entered her.   
Somehow Cas ended up at the front of the crowd. "Go ahead," a brother clapped him on the shoulder. The senior couldn't drop his pants fast enough. He nearly came as soon as he pushed into the woman. Green eyes watched him lazily and she smiled as he began moving. She was so warm and wet and good around him. He never wanted this to end. Unfortunately it wasn't long before he too spilled into her. Their eyes met after he came. "I'm Deanna," she murmured watching him.   
"Castiel," he said back.   
He stayed and watched as even more guys screwed her. He ended up taking three more turns, fucking hard into her well used pussy, and used her mouth once. He couldn't get enough, Deanna was addictive.   
The first light of the sun was beginning to rise when he finally stumbled away and went to his dorm room. He chucked all his clothes on the floor and fucked his fist before passing out still naked. He dreamt of blonde hair and green eyes. 

He moaned when he felt Deanna's wet mouth on his hard prick. Her mouth moved faster and he jerked his hips up into the warmth. Eyes opened and he was confused for a moment as he fucked the mouth. Hair that should have been blonde was dark. Then his mind cleared and horror overcame him as he came hard, shooting come down Meg's throat. She pulled back at him grinning. "Morning," she said, crawling up and laying her body next to her boyfriend's.   
He tuned out her words as his mind reminded him that he had in fact cheated on his girlfriend. His mind was racing. What should he do? He hadn't been crazy black out drunk, but he had still been drinking a lot. Ignore it, his mind whispered. Pretend it never happened. He nodded. Meg need never know.   
Later as he was driving into her, in his mind's eye, her dark hair turned blonde and her brown eyes turned green and he came harder than he'd ever come before, that he admitted he was in deep trouble.   
But still, what were the chances he'd ever see Deanna again? His mind reminded him. 

The rest of the weekend was spent entwined with Meg in bed, Castiel trying to drive out the guilt by giving her as many orgasms as possible.   
"This whole weekend was hot," Meg said Monday morning as she stumbled out of bed to head to the shower. "Best sex ever," she shot at Castiel as she shut the bathroom door.   
"Right," he mumbled back. Every time he'd come close, he'd look at Meg and all of a sudden he'd see Deanna and that's what tipped him over the edge. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he left his dorm for class. 

Something made him look up, the sight in front of him making the senior freeze. Deanna was walking by, wearing a jacket over a tight fitting tank top and a short skirt. Cas came to a stop and just stared, his dick immediately taking interest. The girl glanced over and green and blue eyes met.   
Castiel wasn't sure how it happened, the next few moments a blur, but all of a sudden he found himself in an empty classroom, a desk pushed up to the door to keep people out with Deanna bent over the teacher's desk at the front of the room as Castiel fucked into her from behind.   
"Cas, Cas," she breathed with each snap of his hips. His hands reached around pulling down the straps of her tank, until her breasts were spilling out into his hands, fingers brushing the hardened nipples. She moaned harder. 

He watched the girl fix her outfit, tucking her tits back into the tight shirt. He could clearly see the nipples showing through the thin fabric and he nearly moaned. She pulled her skirt back up and he did moan when he saw the remnants of his come down the back of her legs.   
She smiled at him as she reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here's my number," she said softly as she handed it back to him. Cas stared down, she had put her number under D.W. She stood on her toes and kissed him quickly before spinning on her toes and leaving. He felt strangely cold and empty as soon as she left. He knew he'd be texting and calling her often. Meg popped into his head and he pushed her out of it. He knew he should be surprised there was no guilt at the thought of his girlfriend. He glanced down at the initials in his phone again and felt only pleasure.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Meg took up Castiel's time, although every time she fell asleep after they fucked, he'd sit up and stare at the D.W. in his contacts. It wasn't until the next weekend he saw Deanna again, this time with Meg by his side. 

This time the girl was outside by the pool of the house they were at. Guys surrounded her as she fucked and blew them.   
"She's a wild one," Meg commented as they stared. "Hell if we weren't together, I'd be tempted to join in." she laughed as she pulled Castiel away from the orgy going on. Later that night he finally texted Deanna as Meg slept inches away. Sneaking out he met the blonde by one of the buildings that held classrooms. He fucked her against the outside wall. Then they stumbled to her apartment where he continued to screw her. Over and over as she screamed and writhed against him. Pleasure soaked through his body as he emptied into her. 

He kept meeting Deanna all over campus, finding various places to have her, her body pressed against his, he found he couldn't have enough. Even knowing he was cheating on Meg, even knowing Deanna was letting all the other guys on campus screw her, Castiel couldn't touch her enough. He knew he should dump Meg, end it, but when Deanna wasn't with him even the memory of her, drove him crazy and he needed to find his release somewhere. He didn't let himself think of the fact that he was using Meg just for her ability to get him off when Deanna wasn't around. In fact even when he was with Meg he was thinking of the other woman. He lived for the days when Meg couldn't make it to whatever party was going on. He would go without her and find Deanna, and take his turn with her, numerous times. Then later they'd sneak off together and he'd bang her some more. 

Late one Saturday night, Castiel found himself at a party alone. Meg had to stay late at work again. The dark haired man went straight to where Deanna was, a magnetic pull to the woman. She smiled at him, a man fucking into her doggy style, her breasts jiggling with each thrust. Pants were dropped on the floor as he pushed past the other college students watching and shoved himself into her mouth. She looked up at him, her green eyes on him as she sucked and licked. He moaned loud. When he finished others took their turn as he watched her.   
Finally he was able to take his place on a chair next to the bed, his dick curved up and exposed for everyone. Deanna sat down slowly, her back to him. He slid his hands around to cup her tits, running his fingers along her hardened nipples. She let out a squeal and then began moving. Castiel's focus narrowed onto her. He ignored the others watching them fuck. He paused the woman and pulled out. She glanced back at him, and he smirked before he flipped her onto the bed, driving into her, as her nails raked down his back. Distantly he could hear the hollering and noise of those watching them as they rutted like animals. Pleasure drowned them out and Castiel's teeth sank into Deanna's shoulder. She cried out.   
"Just you, only you," Castiel huffed out. "Deanna. Mine," he said before he spilled into her, shuddering as he came.   
As he recovered he began covering Deanna in kisses, peppering them along her body. She smiled as he did so.   
"Are you going to stay in me all night," she asked lazily.   
"Forever," he promised her. A sound came from behind him, freezing him. He had forgotten they had an audience. He glanced over his shoulder.   
Meg stared at him, her glare ice cold before turning and walking out. He blinked and then turned to Deanna. She stared back at him. "Your girlfriend?" she asked, her face blank.   
He opened his mouth and then shut it. She shook her head and pulled away, leaving him gasping at the cold. "It's one thing to fuck a bunch of people when you're single, but when you're in a relationship," she shook her head and stumbled over to her clothes. One student began to boo, clearly hard in his pants, Deanna shot him a dirty look and he shut up.   
"All those times we met up, I thought-" she stopped. "I was foolish," she walked out clothes in her hands. 

A week later, Castiel sat in his apartment alone, dick in his hand, phone in the other, the D.W. staring back at him.


End file.
